Missed Chances and New Lives
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: Multi-Chapter. Finchel/Fantana and slight Quick. Enjoy!
1. Airplane Rides and Second Greetings

Never Forgotten 

Rachel Berry rushed through time square with her long raven hair blowing out the window of the taxi. Her flight for Lima left in 1hour and she wasn't going to spend her 27th birthday alone. Her daddies' meant way too much to her than any Gavin Thackett! So what if she's only in the ensemble? She was still just as talented, if not more than Justine Wallman! Justine only won the role of Eponine because her father's the theater company's broker! Elaine, the poor vocal coach had to completely rearrange "On My Own" to fit Justine's alto pipage. And that was where Rachel kindly let herself help to coach the company through. And it was even better when they offered her a small solo in a chorus song.  
It made Rachel happy that others wanted her to use her talent for her own self worth. Unlike her high school days when the speck of spotlight was struggled to be split amongst 13 hungry teens and a baby. Her boyfriend of two years, Jesse had finally fessed up and came out of the closet, saying he only pretended to love her so Vocal Adrenaline would take the wins. She was heartbroken, and a bit sickened by the fact that her boyfriend had...a boyfriend too. She was devastated. The only thing she knew to do was leave for NYC. (once school finished up. Her dads wanted to see her give her grad speech) Her fathers were more than happy to ship her to the entertainment center of the world. She'd won small roles like a line or two in plays. And even small singing parts in Off-Broadway musicals. Les Miserables was her dream musical! She was so close to getting the role of Eponine, she could taste it. She's had it in the palm of her hand. Then one rainy day the company went broke. They hired banker and broker, banker and broker! They'd almost given up completely. Until Wallman and Stein crossed paths with the company. They offered them three times as much money as they'd began with. In exchange for new set and costumes, they gave away Rachel's character. She threatened to leave, until Elaine begged her to stay to watch Justine crash and burn. Rachel couldn't pass that up, of course. So here she is now, 4 years and 246 performances later, back where she started. But happier in the place she is than was.  
And in any sense, Rachel didn't need a Tony-worthy role to keep a good man wrapped around her bruised finger! (Justine had been so kind as to clobber her trying to make her cues in this morning's run-thru.) And Rachel definitely didn't need a man like Gavin to make her happy. Leon and Eli Berry were the only good men in her life, other than her doorman Rodger and sinus doctor, Garret. But Rodger and Garret were both older than Patty LuPone and Barbara Streisand combined!  
She tossed cash to the foreign driver, grabbed her luggage, and ran into JFK without a breath. She made it through security (despite her under wire bra issues) and boarded the plane safely. Rachel was about to pray no one sees the two open seats next to her. But her prayers wouldn't have been answered quickly enough. She lifted up her thin gray hood and put her plane sunglasses on (the window seat wasn't worth the paper blinds). She was about to snuggle into her large seat until a tall brunette seamlessly chased a small girl to the seats beside her.

"Daddy! It's this seat! See! The numbers match!" the tiny girl screeched, causing Rachel to laugh, despite the small cringe it gave her. "Yes, Lucy. Daddy sees the seat label. Now can you please sit down so the nice lady can take her nap? I'm going to get you some mints from the cart so you'll stay quiet for the plane ride, okay?" the man said with a fatherly grin as he put a briefcase in the overhead compartment and gave the girl her backpack and stuffed panda.

Rachel had imediately had a heart attack! She knew that voice too well. She begged for dear life it wasn't who she thought. But, once again, her prayers were too slow. She was sure it as him. She'd decided to introduce herself, but he was gone in a wink. "I'm sorry lady!" 'Lucy' giggled.

"My daddy and I are excited to go go home and see my doggie, Scooter! He's been staying with Gramma Carrie and Grampa Burtie." She explained letting a small but noticeable lisp escape her mouth.

"That's okay, darling. I was only going to sleep because I was alone. But I'd love to hear about your dog and family. It seems like you've got tons to say. My name is Rachel! What's your name?" Rachel spoke. If she wanted to make a good impression on a hot single dad, she had to snatch him through his kids first. And she didn't mind, she wasn't tired. And she could tell the man was ending a 24hour business trip. "My name is Lucy Margarita Hudson. And my daddy's name is Finn. He's really nice and he loves me alot. He tells me every time I go to sleep at night. Even when he's at work, I can still hear him." She gushed. Rachel was damn straight. It was definitely that Finn. AndShe was excited to see him to say the least, but worried about what he had to say about her leaving graduation early and not explaining anything. And now it's eleven years too late. Lucy opened her mouth to yap, but Finn sat down and put her at hush. "Lucy! What'd I tell you about bothering strangers on plane rides?" He punished. "It's a bad habit, and some strangers are or could be lethal." Lucy droned. "I'm sorry, but..when did I add the word lethal?" Finn asked with amusement. "Uncle Puck did. He said it would piss you off." Lucy Said, obviously not fully understanding the things she'd just then said. "Lucy! We don't say piss and you know that!" Finn got onto her. Rachel paid immaculate attention to the conversation, it was directed towards her, of course! "Daddy, This lady is Rachel! She wanted to talk to me! She's really friendly too. We should all talk!" Lucy innocently giggled. "Rachel?" Finn grinned in disbelief. "Hiya.." Rachel waved with embarrassment. "Daddy, don't be scay-yured! She's very friendly and she likes the dress Uncle Kurt mad me." Lucy told Finn in an attempt to bring him to. "Is she now?" Finn asked. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Rachel which was beginning to make Lucy mad. "I try to be." Rachel smiled. "No, daddy! Rachel is suuuper nice!" Lucy grinned. "Oh, that's suuuper cool!" Finn imitated. "Are you mocking me?" Lucy asked. "Yes. Yes I am. Now, I'm going to make you go to sleep." Finn ordered. "Daaaddy!" Lucy whined. "I wanted to talk to Lady Rachel!" "Later babe, we've had a long day and you should sleep so we can go to D.J's party." Finn said. "Okay! I'm excited!" she turned to Rachel. "D.J stands for Drizzle Jane Puckerman. She's kind of my cousin. She's thirteen today… and she babysits me. I'm four." Lucy explained holding four fingers in Rachel's face. "And D.J has a baby sister named Chelsea. She's 5mos old. She's cute, but she pulls my hair, and it hurts. That's when I give her back to Aunt Quinn. Aunt Quinn says she like my hair." Lucy giggled and tugged on a strand of soft cherry black hair. "That sounds like a fun party, Lucy! You should try to get some sleep so you can play hard!" Rachel encouraged. Finn gave Rachel a grateful smile and continued tucking Lucy in. "Good idea. G'night Lady Rachel!" Lucy said. She then turned to Finn. "Good night daddy! I lovee you!" she sweetly smiled. "Goodnight LucyBoo!" Finn kissed her head and pulled her blanket up.  
By the time 20 silent minutes had passed, Finn decided it was safe to break the silence. "So, New York? I always knew you'd end up there someday." he whispered. He'd expected she'd end up there. He'd gone on numerous trips to the Big Apple, being an emassador for musical arts in schools. And it was about time they'd ran into each other. He was put at ease to know she was well. "Well, my day has yet to come," Rachel began "But I'm definately happy where I am." Rachel politely smiled. "Glad to hear you're so happy. I was considering the thought of you never loving again. Y'know, after Jesse...." he whispered. "Yeah, that was hard. But I'm definitely content." She spoke. "That's good.." Finn smiled. "Yeah." Rachel blushed. "Y'know, I've been working since 2am. And I took Lucy to see The Little Mermaid. I couldn't think of anything I'd want to do more than sleep. I'd better get some rest." Finn said as he settled into his seat. "Yeah, totally. I understand." Rachel frowned. She looked up to say something, but he'd already fallen fast asleep. So Rachel did the same.  
"Uhh. Finn? We're back in Ohio now..." Rachel said as she and Lucy peered at Finn from over the armrest barrier. "Oh, cool! Thanks for waking me up. Luce, let's get to it!" he said scooping Lucy up and practically flying off the coach area. Rachel had once again been ignored, and left behind…and basically unloved. She stood in the aisle of the plane just thinking for a moment. "Here's your husband's bag." the old lady in the next seat said to Rachel as she held Finn's briefcase. "Um. He's..he's not...thanks." Rachel fake-smiled and got off the plane.  
She tried catching up to Finn and Lucy, but when they exited the tunnel and entered the gate she fell into depression. Rachel knew she'd have no future chance with Finn. Standing at the gate, waiting, was Santana Lopez. Rachel wasn't put at ease especially as she glanced at a passing Finn and Lucy. Santana clapped and opened her arms. An excited Lucy dove in for a hug. And Finn, to Rachel's disappointment, kissed Santana long and tenderly. "Well, this is the perfect way to start fresh." Rachel murmured to herself as she walked away. She wanted to cry so badly as she walked away feeling Finn's deep stare on her back. He'd missed his chance, and now, so had she.

Should I continue? R&R 


	2. Who Knew?

Memory Lane  
Rachel smiled brightly as she pulled up to the family style Ohio home she once shared with her dads. It'd been eleven whole years since she'd pulled up in that sane driveway. As much as she swore and took- oath that she was never returning to that godforsaken cow-town again, she got great relief at the overwhelming feeling of finally being home. She was planning on buying her own small home three blocks down. There was a little ranch home down the street begging for some attention.  
She ejected her keys and skipped to the door. She lifted the "Dancing Shoes Wipe Here!" doormat, and plucked the spare key up and unlocked the door. The house smelled the same, and it looked the same, given her dad, Leon, had most likely redecorated it. Everything was in place and felt the same, almost like she'd never left. The last thing there was to check was her room.  
The door was still snow white with the exception of her gold star plaque and paint chipped from her Regionals trophy that she used to take her anger out on Jesse...and Ken. Her room was now a pale green and the floor wad plastered with yoga mats. And the place where her vanity once was sat a gong and candles. As sad as this sight was, she had to remember that she hadn't visited home in well over a decade.  
Rachel unpacked her trunk and mad her way to the guest house. As she neared the bottom of her trunk she spotted something. It was smooth, black, supple leather. The object was none other than Finn Hudson's briefcase. Woohoo. She set it aside and tip towed to her closet. It was in the same place, of course, but she just wanted to make sure. As soon as she opened it, a big box if papers and book reports fell atop her Burberry beanie. She sorted through the papers and found an envelope labeled "Letters To Rachel" in her dad's handwriting.  
Of course she opened the envelope the first letter caught her attention. It was dated the day Finn "saw" Jesse "making out" with Ken Jacobs at Rinky Dinks. It pained Rachel to know that if she'd just listened, she'd probably be Lucy's mother. But Santana is, not her. Rachel held her breath and unfolded the worn piece of notebook paper. It read

_"DEAR RACH,  
HEY UMM IT'S FINN. I WAS AT RINKY DINKS LAST NIGHT WITH MY MOM. WE WERE BOWLING AND STUFF...ANYWAYS I SAW SOMEONE. I SAW JESSE. YEAH, THAT JESSE, YOUR BOYFRIEND, JESSE ST JAMES. HE WAS UH...KISSING SOMEONE. THAT SOMEONE WAS … KEN JACOBS. NOT A GIRL, A GUY. I'M SO SORRY I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS. SEE YOU AROUND. __  
- FINN HUDSON."  
_

Rachel couldn't help but sob. The innocence in the letter brought her to tears. He was so genuine. The letter was just so...so Finn. And she missed having that around. Then she thought of his briefcase over on the chair. She rushed to her bag and snatched her MacBook. She lit the screen and flew to .com.  
She couldn't count how many Finn Hudson's lived in Ohio. So she had one last option. With a sniffle she typed in "Santana Hudson", there were three. It wasn't hard because it had the spouses' names. One was twenty eight, one was 56, and one was dead. She jotted down the address and grabbed her keys.  
Rachel drove down the street until she pulled up next to a family villa. She looked at the sticky not on her dash.

"5627 Brownsbrook Drive. Here we go!" Rachel encouraged herself. She carefully strategically stepped around the plants and admired Finn's talent for lawn work. She held her breath, once again, and double knocked on the door. About four seconds later the door opened.

"...Hello." said a girl, not much shorter than Rachel. She had dirty blonde hair and a tshirt that said "WMMS CheerGirls" the logo for the middle school down the block. "..Lucy?" Rachel asked with the deer in the headlights expression. "No, I'm D.J. Puckerman, Lucy's inside. Who're you?" D.J asked taking a long stare up and down Rachel. "I'm-" "Rachel? Rachel Berry?" a clean voice questioned. Before Rachel knew it Quinn Fabray waddled up with a baby who Rachel thought to be Chelsea on her hip. "Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Oh my. Wow! You look good!" Rachel bit her tongue. "So do you! And actually it's Quinn Puckerman now." Quinn blushed and waved her left hand in front. "Oh congratulations! That's just...great!" Rachel lied. Quinn the Sin Fabray had gotten married and she hadn't. "It's great to see you! Why are you here?" she asked giving Rachel a one armed hug. "The feeling's mutual Q. I'm just moving back. New York gets lonely."

"I'd guess you'd be in NYC all this time. I'm so glad to have you back though!" Quinn gushed as she closed the giant door.

"Your baby is adorable! And D.J's gotten so so so big!" Rachel said placing a hand on D.J's back.

"Do I know you?" D.J asked. "Drizzle Jane, this is Rachel. She was your godmother." Quinn introduced. "No, Aunty San and Uncle Finn are my only godparents..." D.J stated. "Rachel, here, was your godmother. When you were two, she moved away." Quinn tried to explain it without making Rachel seem like she didn't love D.J. "Then when Aunty San and Uncle Finn got married when you were five, Aunty San became your permanent godmother. Do you get it?" Quinn asked. "Uh huh, I guess." D.J mumbled as she walked off.

"It's easiest to be alone when she gets confused with the situation." Quinn added. "Come in, we're about to make lunch." She guided Rachel to the living room. "In case you're wondering, Lucy's in the kitchen. We, I babysit her during the summer. D.J usually walks in and out throughout the day. "Rachel followed. "I don't want to intrude; I've got errands and things. It's fine." Rachel apologized. "Please! I'm inviting you to each our oh-so-fancy PB&J's! Stick around." Quinn welcomed. "If you insist." Quinn set Chelsea in the bassinet and walked to the kitchen. "Lucy, I think you have a special visitor, she's excited to see you." Quinn winked at Rachel and led her into the kitchen. "Lady Rachel! Hello! Welcome to MY home." Lucy showed off. "You can sit anywhere you want." Lucy pointed around the room. Except for daddy's chair. It's special. I'm allowed to sit there, but you're not. Okay?" Lucy asked. "Got it!" Rachel smiled.

After lunch, Quinn laid Chelsea down for yet another nap, and put a movie on for Lucy in the playroom. "Sorry about that. We're having our carpets done, and we needed to stay somewhere." Quinn explained. "Finn was more than happy to offer us the spare rooms. San, on the other hand doesn't particularly _love _guests. It's only temporary.

"So, you're married to Noah now?" Rachel asked. "Oh, yeah. We did it after grad. We thought it was the right thing and well, it just worked out. He makes me very happy." Quinn smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm very h-happy for you." Rachel forced a smile. Quinn sensed what Rachel was thinking. She didn't like seeing someone that way. "Rachel, really? Please don't be upset. It's no big deal! I married Noah for D.J's sake, and Finn married Santana for Lucy. Some things just work themselves out for the best." Quinn advised. Rachel was struck by a certain way Quinn had phrased her words.

"Finn married Santana for Lucy? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me!" Rachel gasped. "Oh, you see, Lucy was kind of the reason they married." Quinn held back for Rachel to go on a tangent. "What? Like…a 'one night stand'?" Rachel whispered. "I know, right?" Quinn laughed. "But hey, like I said. Things work themselves out, and sometimes you just go with it." Quinn added. "Look, I understand, there's always someone fro everyone, right?" Rachel asked.

"_I MUST be dreaming!" _She thought to herself. _"Finn Peter Hudson? A victim on a one-night-stand? Who knew? At least he's happy."_

Rachel chatted more with Quinn. She had gotten a job at the elementary school the week before, and she had to get her Teacher's ID before 4:00pm that afternoon. She left an hour later with more sadness than before, and she still had the briefcase.


	3. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**I obviously DO NOT own Glee, or any characters. As we all know, if I did. It would be lame because I can't decide how I'd play the episodes and seasons out! Ha! So instead of wasting your time making you read this, I'll let you read the long awaited chapter. It's a long one too! Enjoy and Happy Readings!**

**Laying Down the Law **

"Smile!" Rachel flashed her pearly whites at the camera as she'd done many times before. "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad you were doing re-takes this week, or else Rachel Berry is nothing but a picture of an apple in the teacher's section of the MMS yearbook." Rachel kissed ass.

"Yeah. It's a day job. You got a great smile. You should be a performer." The portly amateur photographer mumbled walking towards the printer. "Here we go! One teacher ID for a Miss Rachel Berry." He smiled, handing Rachel the plastic card. "Thank you again. It's nice to meet you anyhow." Rachel shoved her hand out for him to shake it. "Thank you for being no trouble Deary." The man laughed and shook.

"I best be goin' I gotta wedding to capture. Can't be late for big events like those." He sighed. "I understand. Weddings _are _important." Rachel looked down. "If you ever need a photographer, I'm Norm Bundles." Norm handed Rachel his card. "Well, thank you, Norm. Hopefully one day we'll meet again." Rachel giggled. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Norm, and many other old men, felt somewhat like friends to her. So gentle, so kind, and listening. She liked the way they didn't judge or anything.

________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel was finishing up taping music notes to the wall of her new music classroom. She'd been decorating all afternoon. Summer was beginning and she wanted to get everything done asap. For some odd reason, the quarter note wouldn't stay in place. It kept drooping. "Need any help?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Rachel turned around hastily, almost knocking herself out of the chair she was standing on. "Tina? Please don't tell me you're Tina Cohen-Chang from high school! I can't handle that. Too many things have surfaced and happened today." Rachel cried. "Umm. I'm not Tina Cohen-Chang." The Asian laughed. "You aren't? I mean, I could've sworn!" Rachel gasped. "No, well, I haven't been Tina Cohen-Chang since this past March." Tina flashed her rock at Rachel. "Kill me!" Rachel whispered to the sky.

"Wh-who's the lucky guy?" Rachel tried to sound happy for her. "Artie! Who do you think?!" Tina got confused and a little irritated. "You were invited to the wedding. I dunno why you ignored us…" Tina frowned. "That's right, I was. I'm sorry Tina. You see, I was going through this phase where I didn't want to speak or hear from anyone from Ohio. Obviously I got over it…again I'm so sorry." Rachel tried to hug a now upset Tina. "Forget it, Rachel. It's fine. I totally understand. I went through a phase from 7th grade to college…but you..know that." Tina blushed.

"So. Now that we know who we really are, what've you and Artie been up to?" Rachel asked. "We went on our late honeymoon last week. I couldn't get away, and it was the end of the school year. We went to Hawaii. And, to be honest, I don't think we're comfortable "telling all" about what we've been up to." Tina blushed even more. "Ahhh, well. To be honest, I got a lot of that from Quinn this morning. She's not the kind of woman I'd picture telling me all her bedroom fantasies about." Rachel cringed. "She's married to Puck. If they're not sexing up their life, they're dead." Tina added.

"I'm so glad that we got to see each other again. I hope you work here too, so I won't be alone all day." Rachel said clearing off her piano. "I'm actually the speech coach, ironic huh? My office is across the hall. So if you need anything…I'm also the guidance counselor." Tina joked. "Same here. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_…I'm here." Rachel smiled.

"Now that you mention it…I do have something I need to tell someone. Can you keep a secret?" Tina spoke up. "Anything, totally!" Rachel was ecstatic to know someone actually wanted to trust her with a secret so fast. "I'm pregnant." Tina said, barely loud enough to hear herself talking. "Oh, Tina! That's great! What'd Artie do when he found out?" Rachel asked. "Oh…y'know. I haven't exactly _told_ him yet, I found out yesterday. It's really early and we both decided to wait a while and enjoy each other's company. So you CANNOT say a word to Artie, or to anyone!" Tina explained. Rachel knew she was capable of keeping secrets. "I won't tell a soul." Rachel swore. Rachel could keep secrets if she wanted to. She honestly had no idea Tina's secret was as huge as a baby. She'd keep the secret because she was still very much afraid of hurting Tina, or hurting anyone for that matter.

"Rach?" Tina mentioned. "Yes, Tina?" "Your phone…it's ringing." Tina pointed to Rachel's bedazzled blackberry. "Oh, right. Sorry." Rachel turned around in time to shut off her Streisand ring tone.

"Rachel, hey, it's Quinn. I'm glad I caught you!" Quinn breathed. "Puck, Finn, San, and the gang are going out tonight. We found a babysitter, which is rare, so we were all wondering if you'd care to join us? It's cool if you've got other plans, we were just asking-" "-Totally!" Rachel cut in. "I guess we'll see you there?" Quinn smiled through the receiver. (A/N They aren't going all lesbo in this story…sorry!)

"See you then!" Rachel hung up and turned back to Tina. "So I guess you'll be there too?" She said as she moved a box of sheet music from the piano. "Looks to be that way." Tina laughed and shoved her cell phone in her pocket. "Remember! No telling anyone!" She warned. "Not a soul." Rachel obeyed and hugged the now leaving Tina. ________________________________________________________________________

Rachel's new apartment was feeling more like home with every cocktail dress she scattered on the floor of her walk-in closet. She was trying to find the perfect dress for the reunion tonight and she couldn't decide between flirty or provocative. She then decided flirty and settled on her favorite pink smocked one-shoulder dress from a little NY boutique called LovelyMe. She was alas calm until she saw her hair was still in an old elastic and her makeup was worn. The problem wasn't drastic, nothing Rachel couldn't fix with her Chi and some lipgloss. Finally, she was in a stage of completeness and ready. It took her a few stares in the mirror and some good self-convincing, but she finally bounced out the door.

The meeting location wasn't any swanky dinner club Rachel used to spend her nights off in New York, but it was still as modern as Lima could get. Being the first one there, (surprise, surprise.) Rachel politely sat at the bar and ordered an MGD and skimmed the menu. It wasn't long before Quinn, clad in a simple knit dress and flats, and Puck in a gray t-shirt and black converse came through the worn wooden doors. They were smile with hands intertwined.

"Hey, I should've known you'd be here early!" Quinn smiled, breaking away from her husband and hugged Rachel. "I just thought I'd get here and look around for myself," Rachel exchanged. "Hey Puck, c'mere Big Guy." Rachel giggled and exchanged a bear hug with Puck. "Shalom, Berry." Puck saluted. "Same to you too." Rachel added.

"Is Finn here yet? I haven't heard from him since this morning when he set this all up!" Quinn asked, looking around. "…Nope. Can't say that I've seen him!" Rachel answered with a glance around herself. "So how was your afternoon?" Quinn asked. She sat down next to Rachel and fiddled with the damp napkin with the bar's logo "Mackies" on it. "Oh, nothing special, saw a friend, made a friend. I got my classroom done. It's looking real legit for someone who's never taught musical artistry." Rachel joked. She sipped her beverage and kept a corner glance on the door, waiting for Finn to walk inside. "Well, that's great. I finally convinced D.J to ditched her 2nd P.E class and sign up for your 8th grade class." Quinn replied. "Oh sweet, I'll at least know one of my students," Rachel turned her gaze to Puck who was listening in on their conversation and sipping his beer. "So Puck, what've you been up to?" Rachel suggested, gabbing his attention from boredom. "Oh…not much. I co-own a car dealership with Finn. His mom married Burt Hummel not long after you left," He shared. "Oh! Kurt's dad! I heard about that!" Rachel implied. "Yeah! He uh, he let us take over his shop a few years back and between the two of us, we turned it into Hummel Corporation with Burt's permission of course," Puck always enjoyed telling people about Finn and his success in business. "Well I think that's awesome. Taking something as small as a neighborhood garage and making it so versatile!" Rachel was impressed. When she'd left Lima, Finn and Puck were both in jeopardy of failing immaculately at life. Inside, she was honestly very proud of her boys.

Not too long after Rachel and Puck's reunion, a very peeved Finn trudged into the bar. He, of course was wearing a red button down, sports coat, and brown tennis shoes. He was exiting what seemed to be a call with Santana on his iPhone. He wasn't happy.

"Hey man, anything the matter?" Puck asked, giving a hearty boy slap on Finn's back. "Actually, yes, there is. Santana just called me and said she'd been called out to an 'Emergency Conference' in Branson again." Finn stared at the ground and talked towards the small group. Finn hardly noticed Rachel with no more than a small wave. "Again? That has to be the fifth time this month!" Quinn heated. "Yeah, well it's obvious she loves selling cans of tuna with middle-aged mustached men, than with her own family." Finn frowned. "…Maybe, she just, I dunno…doesn't like us?" Puck offered. Puck, as always had jus stated the obvious.

"Well that's just rude!" Rachel exploded slamming her second MGD on the table. "You're her husband, and Lucy's her daughter," She turned to Quinn and Puck. "and you're her friends! I don't understand why you can just let this slide!" She voiced. By now, most of the people inside the seating areas had directed their undivided attention towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for considering I've only lived here a weekend." Rachel sat back down and pulled her flouncing hair from her lipgloss' sticky grip. "I'm going to order another drink." She flagged down another waiter. Santana wasn't going to get away with this. Not if Rachel had anything to do with it.

By eight o'clock, the Abrams duo had arrived and Artie had settled in easily. Rachel was on her fifth MGD and arguing with Quinn to order shots. "Pleeease?" A now drunk Rachel begged on Quinn. "Rachel, no. I'm not letting you get drunk. I won't stand for it." Quinn demanded. Thankfully, Tina was not one to ever drink, so skipping out on rounds of drinks never sparked any hints to the fact that she was, most definitely, with child. "Fine fine! We'll get the shots!" Quinn giggled. Quinn and Rachel were now legitimately drunk. And it was obvious. Finn had stepped up and followed Rachel around to make certain she ended up with no one-night-stands with any strangers. Puck, on the other hand enjoyed Quinn being tipsy and embraced her in all her sloppiness.

"Rachel, I think it's time to order some water, or a coke, maybe?" Finn suggested. "Nope," Rachel swallowed. "Not…form me! I'm two shots away from…victory!" She tumbled into her chair.

"So, Tina? When's your baby due? What day? I wanna…be there." Rachel slurred her words in a fog. Every conversation came to a complete halt, and directed their attention towards a cuddly Tina and Artie. "Rachel, w-what are you talking about?" Tina joked. Trying to deny it was the least Tina was capable of. Artie and everyone figured it out off the bat.

"Tina? Why didn't you tell me?" Artie asked with a slight whimper. "Artie..I- Rachel, you swore!" Tina cried. "I thought if anything like this would've happened, I'd be the first to know." Artie sucked Tina's attention back.

"Rachel, I think it's time we go home. C'mon, and I'm driving." Finn said sternly. He scooped Rachel up and carried her to his Hummer.

"No! I'm not done! I was about to do karaoke!" Rachel screamed. "They don't even have karaoke, Rach. I'm taking you home. You have done enough damage tonight." Finn explained.

Rachel was screwed. She sat quietly the entire ride home. She disappointed Finn and wasn't sure how she'd ever get him to trust her with Lucy, or San, or anyone for that matter.

**Sorry for being slow in updating! I was planning on having this done over this past weekend, but that was ruined when I got sick. :/ I'm feeling better now, though! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story. This is one of my more demanding multi-chapter fics. I'm going to need more ideas as the story goes on. I'm going to say this now that yes, Artie and Tina WILL make up, and we'll find out why Santana's being so standoffish. Thanks for reading! **** Review for an update! **

**Taylor.**


End file.
